Serpent's Darkness
by Sierra Armunn
Summary: The new student's secrets are to be revealed... and the end of the world is at hand... but in the favor of the Light or the Dark? R
1. Secrets revealed

Ch 1

Harry winced when a sharp pain shot through his left arm. He immediately changed into a silver and black robe and cloak. He fastened a silver mask to his face and picked up his wand. He flicked it once, removing all the glamours that he had placed on himself. He then tapped his left forearm with his arm and disappeared from Privet Drive.

He reappeared in a dark room. He made his way up to the throne placed at the head of the room. He bowed slightly to the man seated in the throne and took his spot to the side of the man. Soon many others appeared. Harry gazed at them when they came and bowed to the man on the throne. Once everyone was there the man stood up. "Tonight we shall go on a raid! Any suggestions on where we shall go, my Silver Serpent?"

Harry grinned evilly. "Why don't we go to Privet Drive?" Harry then whispered to Voldemort in parsletongue, 'After a little of fun I can reappear as Harry and be taken by the Order to HQ. I can pretend I was at the park or somewhere in the town near Privet Drive. I can 'come home' and you will try to capture me but I will be taken by the Order to HQ. It's a way for me to find out things in the Order. Do you agree, my lord?'

'I like it.' "We will go to Privet Drive!"

'Milord, I would like to have some fun with my relatives.'

'Very well.'

'Thank you my Lord.'

All the death eaters disapperated to Privet Drive. The last to leave where Voldemort and Harry. They arrived to find people screaming and the Dark Mark hovering in the sky. Both Harry and Voldemort grinned evilly and went their separate ways.

Harry quickly made his way to Number 4. He blasted the door and found his 'relatives' quivering in fear, huddled in the corner. Harry laughed a bone-chilling laugh and drew close to the people in the corner. "Hmmm… lets see. There is Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley."

Vernon's face purpled. "How do you know are names freak!"

Harry laughed, "You don't need to know. Hmmmm… lets start with you Vernon. CRUCIO!"

Vernon screamed and convulsed in pain. Harry just laughed. After a few minutes he got bored. "You are worthless. You don't deserve to live. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Vernon fell dead and Harry turned to Petunia. He proceeded to go through the same procedure with her that he had done to his 'uncle'. When he was done he turned to Dudley. "How do you like watching your parents die? Now I will let you live, but I will take from you your sanity. CRUCIO!"

Harry kept the crucio on Dudley until his mind snapped. Harry sneered at the quivering mass that was his cousin. He then exited the house to find that the Order had arrived. He immediately apperated to the park and changed back to 'Harry'. He started running toward Privet Drive. He arrived there and Voldemort spotted him. "Potter! You shall die tonight!" Immediately all motion ceased. Then all of the death eaters started throwing spells toward him. He dodged and blocked them, sending back spells of his own. He allowed a crucio to hit him. A minute later an Order member pressed a portkey into his hand. He disappeared from Privet Drive and arrived in Order HQs.

A moment later Snape apperated in. "I am to stay with you. Now Potter, WHY WERE YOU NOT IN YOUR RELATIVES HOUSE! You were not to leave the house!"

Harry calmly replied, "I was bored. Besides, by my leaving the house could have very well saved my life."

"How?"

"Check and see how my relatives are doing. You maybe then might have your answer."

Snape handed Harry a potion. "This is to help with the side effects of crucio. Take it immediately."

Harry took the potion and was about to drink it when he inhaled the scent. He quickly put it down. "I refuse to take it."

"Excuse me Potter? Exactly why won't you?"

"You know perfectly well professor. I won't take the potion if it is laced with truth serum."

"How do you know that?"

"The smell."

"You, Potter, can identify the smell of Truth Serum, and you can't even pass my class!"

"I have been studying this summer."

The two lapsed into silence. Minutes later they both put a hand over their noses. Snape yelled, "What is that god awful smell!"

"That is garlic."

"Garlic?"

"Yes."

Harry suddenly started laughing. "What is so funny Potter?"

"You'll see."

A house-elf then walked in with a strand of garlic around its neck. It squeaked when it saw Harry. Harry laughed again. "That won't work you know. It is just a myth."

The house-elf didn't seem to hear. It started backing up and swung the garlic around. "Stay away from me!"

Harry just laughed. He then sneered. "Leave now. That smell is hurting my nose."

The house-elf squealed and ran from the room. The smell of garlic then disappeared. Harry turned to find Snape staring at him. "Why would the house-elf try to repel you with garlic. Usually they seem to worship you."

Harry grinned, "I forgot to mask myself. All magical creatures can sense others. Some can hide what they are from other creatures."

"You don't look like some creature Hagrid would probably like."

Harry laughed and removed wandlessly a glamour he had on. Not all of them, just one. He then grinned at Snape. Snape gasped and took an involuntary step backwards. "How long?"

"Being a vampire? At the end of fourth year I was turned."

Suddenly the rest of the Order members apperated in. They found Snape staring at Harry, who was smirking. Many looked inquiringly between the two. Then Remus, who had just apperated in (he arrived after the others), spoke, "Why does it smell like garlic?"

Harry answered, "That would be my fault."

"Your fault?"

"Yes."

Remus then narrowed his eyes at Harry, "There is something different about you. There is a slight aura of darkness around you."

That caused all of the Order members to look at Harry. He laughed and turned to Snape. "Told you magical creatures can sense others."

He then turned back to Remus, "Well wolf, didn't expect you with your small brain to notice so quickly."

Remus growled and many gaped at the way Harry was speaking to Remus. Remus snarled at Harry, "Didn't expect you to be a vampire. If you weren't the bloody Boy-who-lived I would have wiped you off the face of the earth."

Harry smirked and turned to Dumbledore. "I want to join the Order."

"You are too young Harry."

Harry's expression darkened but he spoke calmly, "That may be professor, but I have faced the Dark Lord more times than any one else here. And I survived. Now can you say that I can't join the Order?"

Dumbledore sighed, "You are right. We are having a meeting tonight. You can be inducted then."

Remus yelled out, "What! But he is a vampire! He can't be allowed to join!"

Harry calmly told him, "You are a werewolf. You too are a dark creature. If I can't join because I am a vampire, then you can't join because you are a werewolf."

Remus just scowled.

(Later)

"Tonight, Harry James Potter, will be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix. Do you promise, Harry, to work against Voldemort and all that he is trying to do?"

"I will."

"Good. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Harry!"

Harry smiled. Dumbledore then turned to Snape, "Did you not know of the attack on Privet Drive beforehand?"

"No. He called us to a meeting and then told us that we were going on a raid. He then asked the man behind him for suggestions. The man suggested Privet Drive. He then whispered something to Voldemort that I could not hear. As soon as Voldemort dismissed us I apperated here and you know the rest."

"What is the name of the man you mentioned?"

"Voldemort called him the 'Silver Serpent'. The only other thing that I know about him is that he is very high ranking. There is also a rumor that says that the Silver Serpent is Voldemort's son."

Harry arched a brow. "Who started the rumor?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Think about it. If a member of the Inner Circle started the rumor then it is possibly true. If a member not in the Inner Circle started it, then it is most likely not true. Who started the rumor and is he in the Inner Circle or not?"

"A women named Sierra started it. She is in the Inner Circle."

"Then the Silver Serpent is possibly the son of the Dark Lord. He could have told his Inner Circle that information."

"I have a question Potter."

"What professor?"

"Why do you keep calling Voldemort the Dark Lord?"

"Isn't that what he is, a dark lord?"

"Yes, but why do you call him that?"

"Have you not noticed that when you say the Dark Lord's name, people flinch?"

"Yes."

"Well it is easier than saying 'He-who-must-not-be-named' or 'You-know-who'. Also, that way people don't scream or flinch like they do when you say 'Voldemort'."

Snape nodded and then suddenly grabbed his arm. Pain also flooded through Harry's arm but he did not react. Snape stood up. "He is calling."

Snape left. A minute later Harry stood up. "It was a long day today. I'm tired and I am going to go to bed."

Harry left and went to his room in HQ. He placed several locking charms on the door and changed into his robes. He removed all of his glamours and disappeared from HQ.

Harry reappeared in the throne room. He walked up to Voldemort and bowed slightly. "Forgive me for being late my lord. Dumbldore held me up. They have inducted me into the Order."

"Very good. Stay after this meeting. I need to talk to you."

Harry nodded and took his place beside Voldemort. Voldemort then started speaking, "That was a wonderful raid! Even though Dumbledore's Order showed up, we still had a magnificent raid! Very good all of you!"

The meeting lasted an hour. When it was over they death eaters were dismissed. When they were all gone, Harry removed his mask. Voldemort then led Harry to his private chambers. "So, Dumbledore inducted you into his order?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, now I want you to ask him if you can be resorted. I want you to be a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor."

"Of course Master. Oh, I believe that Snape is a traitor. I want to investigate that further first though before I can say for sure."

"Very well. You may go now. Be careful."

"I will my lord. You can count on it."

Harry arrived back at the Order HQ. He removed his robes and replaced the glamours. He slipped into bed and fell asleep figuring of a way to question Snape about his loyalty.

( Next day )

Harry woke and went downstairs to find that only Snape in the kitchen. "Where is everyone professor?"

"Out."

"Beautiful answer."

"What do you want Potter?"

"I want to ask you a question."

"Oh? What is it?"

Harry jumped up and forced Truth Serum down Snape's throat. He smirked at Snape's vacant eyed expression. "Who are you loyal to? Voldemort or Dumbledore?"

"I am loyal to Voldemort. I spy on Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and gave the antidote to Snape. Immediately Snape started yelling, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR POTTER?"

"I wanted to know where your loyalties lie. Now I know."

Snape paled and then smirked. "My Master will kill you Potter."

"Really?"

"Yes Potter, really."

"I would have agreed with you if it wasn't for the fact that the Dark Lord would never kill his servants, unless of course they were traitors."

"_You _Potter are a _Death Eater?_"

"Yes. Why look so surprised?"

"I would never expect _you _to join the Dark Lord."

"Well, after growing up with my relatives, I grew to hate muggles. I only forced the Hat to put me in Gryffindor because Lily and James were in that house. I only pretend to like Granger and Weasley so that people over look me and underestimate me."

"Over look you?"

"In a way. They would never think that I, the great Harry Potter, am I Dark Wizard."

"You have a point."

"Of course. Now don't tell anyone that I am a death eater. Only you and the Dark Lord know. It must be kept a secret for now."

"I won't tell. You have my word."

"Good. Truce?"

"For now, maybe one day we can be friends."

"Well said, well said."


	2. Unwanted surprise

Ch 2

Harry walked into the library. He picked out a Dark Arts book and started reading. A few hours later he heard the rest of the Order arrive. There was a meeting tonight. He put away the book he was reading and slipped quietly down the stairs. He quietly walked into he kitchen. HE made sure no one could see him and then pounced on Lupin when he was close enough. Lupin jumped and Harry burst out laughing while Lupin growled at him. "That was NOT funny vampire!"

Harry smirked, "I find it very amusing."

Harry then turned to Dumbledore, "So what are we talking about tonight?"

Everyone looked at Dumbledore. He sighed, "You have a right to know, after all you are in the Order."

"Well?"

"We found a way to counter-act Avada kedavra."

"You WHAT?"

"We found a way to counter-act avada Kedavra. We can bring back Voldemort's victims."

Harry gazed at Dumbledore in disbelief. 'shit' "Have you brought anyone back yet?"

"Yes"

'Double shit' "Who?"

"Your parents."

'Triple shit' "What?"

Harry gapped as two people walked into the room. "Its true, son. Dumbledore brought us back, Harry."

Harry put on a blank mask, "You're not my parents."

"We are not imposters Harry, we really did come back."

Harry yelled, "YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS!"

He then turned on his hear and ran from the room, slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore sighed, "I was afraid he would do that. He is overwhelmed, he will be fine in awhile.

Harry ran to his room and threw up some wards. He quickly changed into his deatheaters robes. He then grabbed his wand and disappeared to Voldemort's HQ. He quickly walked into the throne room. He walked up to the throne and bowed. "I am sorry to bother you my lord, but I have some urgent news."

Voldemort looked at him and then dismissed the man he was talking to. "What is it?"

"It's Dumbledore, my lord. He has found away to counter the Killing curse. He is starting to bring back some of your victims. He brought back the Potters my lord!"

Voldemort cursed. "This will complicate things a bit. I want you to look up others curses to kill. Make sure they will be easy for some of the less powerful deatheaters to use."

"Yes Master. I will start right away."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Harry bowed and turned. He was halfway to the door when Voldemort spoke. "Oh? And Harry..."

"Yes my lord?"

"Be careful."

"I will my lord."

Voldemort watched as Harry walked out of the throne room.

Harry appeared back in his room and changed out of his deatheaters robe. He replaced his glamour and slipped his wand into the holster on his wrist. He removed the wards on his room and left. He walked to the library and pulled out a book on Dark Curses and spells. He was determined to find spells for the deatheaters to use. He was not going to fail the Dark Lord.

Several hours later found Harry still looking for spells. He had found one promising one, but that was it.

Severus came in the door a moment later. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for spells. We can't use avada kedavra anymore so we need new spells."

Severus nodded, "Makes sense. What some help?"

"It would be appreciated. I have a question. Why did you give Dumbledore the information about the Silver Serpent?"

"The Dark Lord told me to tell Dumbledore, to put fear in his heart that the Order has another strong opponet, and he's on the Dark Lord's side."

"True. Do you have any idea who the Silver Serpent is?"

"No."  
"What do you know about him?"

"He has silver eyes and long black hair that he ties back with a piece of leather. He can speak parseltounge and is about 6' 2". He is fairly muscled and is, I think, the Dark Lord's right hand man."

Harry nodded. Severus spoke again, "Now that I think about it, he is very similar to you, except the for the silver eyes, long black hair, and being the Dark Lord's right hand man."

Harry smirked, "he does sound like me doesn't he?"

When that was said they both went silent and continued looking for spells.

SerpentClara: Thanks for reviewing:hugs: you make me feel loved! ... i agree with you

Everyone else who reads this... please review! I beg of you!


	3. How and why?

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize… :sigh: too bad

'thoughts'

"speech"

Ch 3

An hour later found Harry and Severus still looking for curses. Severus suddenly looked up. "Harry, can I ask you a personal question?"

Harry looked up. "Sure, but I may not answer."

Severus smirked, "Why did you join him?"

"It was Dumbledore's fault."

"How so?"

"When my parents died he sent me to the Dursleys. I believe he knew what was happening to me there but he did not do anything about it. He has kept information away from me and I have lost trust in him."

"Why do you hate muggles?"

"My relatives. They did not like me or want me. They always shunned me and gave me the bare minimum. I got Dudley's hand-me-downs and they came short of starving me. Occasionally my uncle would beat me. When I went in public they told lies about me, saying I was a criminal. Because of that many muggles detested me and thought themselves above me. None pitied me when went out in public with ill-fitted clothes and covered in bruises. I hated them and now they know they should respect me."

"But what made you go to the Dark Lord?"

"He was the only one accepted me. He gave me what I have always wanted."

"How long have you been a Deatheater?"

"Since 4th year."

Severus's eyes grew wide. "_4th year!_'

Harry chuckled, "yes."

Flashback (Harry's point of view)

I hate my life. I hate my relatives; in fact I hate all muggles. They hurt and belittle me. And it is all Dumbledore's fault! He was the one who sent me here! I hate him for that. At least I have Black to talk to. He may be my godfather, but he is not that great. Sure my "friends" think I am over joyed at having him, but they are wrong. I do not know why… but I do not like him. I sigh, but then jump when the window of my small room bangs open. I stand up with my wand clenched in may hand. The window did not open on its own. Someone or something opened it, but the question was who, or what, would come into _my_ room at this time of night. I soon got my answer. I was startled when someone grabbed me from behind and I dropped my wand. The person whispered in my ear, "You hold great power, and a darkness, within you. I have felt this and the darkness struggles to be freed. I can help you. I can give you power."

When that was said I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I cried out. Slowly darkness started to close in on me and the vampire stopped, for that is what it was. He pressed something to my lips and told me to drink. I did. He suddenly pulled away and I screamed when liquid fire seemed to rush through my body. I realized through my pain that it was changing to fit my new power. It stopped and a shakily sat up from where I had fallen on the floor. The vampire touched my head and I gasped when knowledge flowed into my head, "I do not have time to teach you, so I have given you the information. I have to leave now, but I leave you with this… embrace your darkness, do not suppress it. That would only drive you to insanity."

HE left me to think. He is right, I am meant to be dark. I have always wanted power and I can achieve that through darkness. I only know of one similar to me and might be willing to let me join with him.

End Flashback

"It was after I was turned I realized that I wanted power and only the Dark Lord could give me that. I sought him out that summer and I helped him plan to get him back his body. If the plan succeeded, he returned to full power and I did not fail him, I would become initiated. I planned on Cedric coming with me; the blood was taken from him, not me. Then I took his body back to Hogwarts. I made up that whole story I told to Dumbledore so he would not suspect me. It worked, no one suspected and I was able to spy on Dumbledore."

Flashback (in Graveyard)

Harry and Cedric stumbled when their feet hit the ground. They both pulled their wands out. "Harry, where are we? Did you know the cup was a portkey? Is it part of the tournament?"

"Shut up Diggory (a/n: is that spelled right?)"

"What is this place?"

"_I said shut up!_" Harry hissed.

Suddenly a hooded person walked into view. The person carried a bundle. A voice hissed, "Tie him up."

Harry swiftly turned and cast a spell. Immediately Cedric could not move. Harry then dragged him to a gravestone and tied Cedric to it. Harry then turned and helped Wormtail bring back the Dark Lord using Cedric's blood. Voldemort sneered at Cedric. "Blood traitor. Thank you for bringing me back. Harry dispose of him."

Cedric watched horrified at Harry grinned and pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. "Avada Kedavra!"

The last thing Cedric saw was the flash of green light. Voldemort smirked and turned to Harry. "Well done."

"Thank you my lord."

"You shall now be initiated Harry. _Morsmorde!_"

Harry gritted his teeth against the pain is his arm. When it was done he flicked his wand and his robes turned into the deatheater's one and a silver mask. Voldemort pressed his Mark and the other Deatheaters arrived.

End Flashback

"I was initiated that night."

Harry then changed the subject. "The bringing back of the dark Lord's victims will cause a problem."

"I agree. Come, there is a meeting tonight."

Harry arched a brow. "Another one?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed, "Lets go."

The pair walked into the kitchen minutes later. When Harry saw who was sitting at the table he stopped dead. 'Holy Shit. Not good.'

When the person saw him she growled, "_You!_"

Everyone glanced at Harry in confusion. Harry looked the lady, "What about me?"

"You're the one who tortured and killed me! Under orders from Voldemort!"

Harry laughed, "You must have me confused with someone else lady. I have never seen you before and I would never serve the Dar… Voldemort."

"You're lying! It was you!"

Harry looked coldly at the woman, "I can assure you, _lady_, that it was not me. How dare you accuse me!"

The woman growled, "I still believe it was you."

"Believe what you want."

Harry then sat down in an empty chair. Dumbledore continued to gaze at Harry for a moment before speaking. He turned to Severus. "Any news about Voldemort?"

Severus shook his head. "There is none. He has told us deatheaters nothing."

The meeting continued for a while. When it was over Harry went back to the library while Severus went and reported to the Dark Lord. Awhile later Severus came back and sat with Harry. "Did you really kill that women?"

"Yes. She was one of my firsts."

"How come she recognized you? Don't you wear a mask?"

"When I was torturing her she managed to grasp my mask and pull it off. She saw who I was. Then it didn't really matter because I was to kill her, but now I have to prove to Dumbledore I am still "loyal"."

"Did any other of your victims recognize you?"

"Only Diggory knew it was me. When they bring him back, no doubt that they will, I will have a more difficult time with him. But it can't be helped now."

SlashableAmaryllis: Thanks for the review:hugs: As for your question… I might, I'm thinking about it.

Yami no Kaze: Yay! I feel loved! Thanks for the suggestion!

Angelkitty77: Thanks! I will.

SerpentClara: thanks for the suggestions! And you'll just have to see!


	4. Regain trust

Ch 4

Harry sat in his room thinking. Dumbledore would now be more cautious around him. He had to regain Dumbledore's trust, but how? Suddenly Harry stood up. He quickly changed into his deatheaters robe and apperated. He approached Voldemort and bowed low. "I am sorry to bother you my lord, but I have to ask you a question. But first I must tell you that Dumbledore has suspicions about me."

Voldemort stared at Harry. "Suspicions? Are you not careful?"

"I am my lord but Dumbledore brought back one of my victims. She recognized me and started yelling at me in the middle of an Order meeting."

"What do you need to ask of me?"

"I need to regain Dumbledore's trust. I want to give Dumbledore a piece of information that he doesn't already know, but won't cause us too much, if any trouble."

"What were you thinking of?"

Harry steeped forward and whispered in Voldemort's ear. Harry then pulled back and waited for the Dark Lord to think about it. Finally Voldemort nodded. "You have my permission to tell him."

Harry bowed. "Thank you my lord."

Harry then turned and walked out of the room and apperated back to Order HQ.

Harry removed his Deatheater's robes and walked quickly down to the kitchen. He burst into the kitchen. The adults immediately stopped talking. Harry skidded to a stop. Dumbledore looked at Harry. "What is it Harry?"

"I was taking a nap when I dreamt of Voldemort. He was talking to the Silver Serpent. I heard some of what was said."

This immediately caught the adult's attention.

Some looked excited. "What was said Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "All I heard before I woke up was that…" Harry took a breath and inwardly smirked at the expressions of the Order. "…the Silver Serpent is Voldemort's son."

After he said that there were many startled exclamations. Snape was there and spoke up. "I thought it was just a rumor."

Harry shook his head. "No, he is really Voldemort's son."

Snape looked puzzled. "He looks nothing like the Dark Lord."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe he is adopted." 'Perfectly true.'

Dumbledore spoke, "Thank you Harry for telling us."

"Your welcome Headmaster, but if you don't mind me asking, I have been wondering. How did you bring back the people who were killed by avada kedavra?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry as if deciding if Harry could be told. He finally nodded. "Alright. Using a spell we created we transfer the souls from the Realm of Shadows and put them into dirt bodies. When the souls are put into the dirt bodies they become real."

Harry nodded, but then asked, "What is the Realm of Shadows?"

"When someone is killed by the Killing Curse, their soul is transported into the Realm of Shadows and they are trapped there. They cannot go anywhere else."

"I see."

The next day-

Harry groaned and sat up. He was sluggish feeling. He had to feed. He quietly slipped out of his room and out of the house. He then apperated to London. He pulled a passerby into an alleyway and drank his fill. He let the body fall to the ground and he apperated back to Order HQ. He walked into the backyard and sat underneath a willow tree. He closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. Sometime later he felt someone sit down beside him. He opened his eyes and turned to look into the face of Ginny. "Hello Ginny."

"Hello, Xavier."


	5. Ginny?

Ch 5

Harry laughed. "Only you Ginny."

Harry hugged her. "Have they figured it out yet?"

"Nope. Honestly they are so dense."

"I agree."

"Yeah, I mean, we have been leaving small clues for _months_ and they still haven't figured it out."

Suddenly Ginny hissed in pain. Harry looked at her. "He's calling the Snakes?"

Ginny nodded and stood up. "I need to go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I believe there is a banquet tonight."

Ginny laughed. "That's true. So see you tonight."

She blew him a kiss and activated a portkey. Harry smiled and then stood up himself and went into the house.

Molly Weasely was looking for her youngest. Molly could not seem to find Ginny anywhere. She then spotted Harry walking in from outside. She made her way over to him. "Have you seen Ginny, Harry?"

Harry looked down at her, "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Molly sighed, "Thank you anyway Harry."

Harry nodded and then sneered when Molly left. He then muttered, "Hurry back Ginny."

Ginny appeared into Harry's room an hour later. He was staring at the ceiling, but looked at her when she appeared. He grinned. "Welcome back, Gin. What did you do?"

Ginny sat down next to Harry and leaned on his chest. "We went on a raid."

Harry arched a brow. "Did you really?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Some city. Don't know."

Harry nodded. "Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "To give us practice I guess."

"Yeah probably."

Ginny suddenly grinned. "Oh. Guess what Harry."

"What?"

"The Dark Lord said he would induct me into the Inner Circle tonight at the banquet."

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm _so_ excited!"

"I can see that."

Ginny grinned and then sat on Harry's chest. "Wanna give me a congrats gift?"

Harry smirked, "Of course."

Hours later: evening-

Harry and Ginny are still in Harry's room. Harry stood up. "We should get ready, he will be calling soon."

Ginny nodded and flicked her wand. (a/n: she can use magic because she had been given special permission from Dumbledore so she could "protect" herself. The same goes for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.) Her robes changed into a black and dark red dress. She flicked her wand again and her hair twisted itself into curls on the top of her head. Harry flicked his wand and his old robes changed into a black dress trouser and a green silk button down shirt. He flicked his wand again and removed the enchantments on himself. His hair grew longer, which he tied back with a piece on leather, his eyes changed to silver, and his skin became paler.

He turned to Ginny and grinned. She took hold of his arm and Harry apperated them both to Riddle Manor.


	6. Banquet

Ch 6

Harry and Ginny reappeared in Riddle Manor. Ginny put her arm on Harry's and they walked into the room, heads held high. They both bowed to Voldemort. Harry sat in a seat right next to the Dark Lord and Ginny sat next to him. He and Ginny where the first to arrive. Soon the other deatheaters arrived. Many were surprised to see Ginny. They all bowed to Voldemort and took their seats. When they were all seated, Voldemort spoke. "Welcome to this feast! Now before we begin I would like to introduce Ginny Weasely. Tonight she will be initiated it the deatheater's ranks. I have given her special permission to join earlier than usual. Will you now come forward Ms. Weasely?"

Ginny stood up and walked to her Lord. She bowed and Voldemort touched her left forearm with his wand. "_Morsemorde!_"

Ginny winced slightly. Voldemort smiled and Ginny bowed again and returned to her seat. When she was seated Voldemort spoke up. "Let our feast begin!"

He sat down and helped himself to the food that had appeared. Once he had taken food and started eating the rest followed suit.

Later, when the banquet was over, Harry and Ginny apperated back to Order HQ.


	7. Serpent found

Ch 7 for Serpent's Darkness!

Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is fairly long and I also had many issues with my computer.

When Harry's spells are not in place I will call him Xavier.

I am sooooo sorry about not updating for so long:ducks rotten veggies: alright alright!

Ch 7

It was later and James and Lily were sitting in the sitting room. They were

talking, but stopped when two figures entered the room. They looked up to see Ginny and Harry walk in; talking and laughing. Lily spoke up. "Where have you to been? No one has seen you all day."

Harry smirked and looked at Ginny. "We were busy. Why? Were we needed?"

Lily shook her head. "No. Oh, by the way. We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. School starts in a week."

Harry nodded. "That reminds me. I have to go speak to Dumbledore."

Harry turned and left to find him. He found him in the kitchen. "Hello professor. I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What is it Harry?"

"I want to be resorted."

"Why?"

"I feel as though I do not belong in Griffindor any longer."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well."

"Thank you Headmaster. Also, can Ginny be resorted with me?"

"Alright. If she wants it."

"Of course, also can she be moved up a year? I can help her catch up to 6th year level."

"Why do you want her to raise up a year?"

"I want her to graduate when I do. She is very smart and will be able to do it."

"Alright, if she agrees to it."

Harry grinned. "Thank you Headmaster."

"You're welcome Harry. Do you want to be resorted privately or in the Great Hall at the Sorting?"

"During the beginning of the year feast."

"Very well."

"Goodnight Headmaster."

Harry turned and left. He walked up the stairs, pulled off his clothes, and climbed into bed with just his boxers on. Several minutes later his door opened. Ginny stepped into the room and climbed into the bed. She laid her head on his chest. "Why did you have to talk to Dumbledore, Xavier?"

"We are to be resorted and you moved up a year."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

Ginny sat up and sat on Harry's chest. She leaned down and kissed him. She smiles. "So. Think you will be in Hufflepuff?"

Harry arched a brow. "Sure, that's as likely as Snape running around in a pink tutu."

Ginny giggled and laid back down. The two soon fell asleep.

- Next Day-

Harry and Ginny woke up the next day to a yell. They opened their eyes and looked into the shocked and angered face of Ron. He started sputtering. Harry looked at Ginny and then back at Ron. "You want something?"

Ron exploded. "YOU'RE IN BED WITH MY SISTER!"

Ginny giggled. "We didn't do anything."

Several people burst into the room. Remus spoke up. "What's going on in here? The vampire kill someone?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron started yelling again. "HARRY AND GINNY ARE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We're are dating, Ron."

Ron started sputtering again while the others in the room looked at Ginny and Harry in shock. "Dating!"

"Yes, Ron, dating."

Harry looked at everyone. "If you don't mind, I would like to get dressed. "

The Order left the room; Ron had to be dragged out. Harry and Ginny both stood up and took out their wands. The y flicked them and their clothes changed. Ginny was wearing a black mini skirt and a silver shirt. Harry wore black pants and a green shirt. Both were wearing black boots.

They went downstairs and had a quick breakfast. They then joined everybody in the front hallway. They were given weird looks because of their choice of clothing. They all portkeyed into the Alley. Harry and Ginny pulled off from the rest if the group and made their way towards Gringotts. They found a goblin and were soon seated in a cart. "Which vault?"

"822"

The goblin nodded and they zoomed away. They soon arrived at the vault. The goblin opened the door and Harry filled two bags with gold. He handed a bag to Ginny and they left the vault. They entered the cart and the vault door closed. They sped off.

Ten minutes later they made their way to Madame Malkin's. They bought several new robes and cloaks. They quickly got the rest of their school supplies. When they were done they shrunk their packages and put them in their pockets.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Come on. Let's go to Knockturn Alley. I need a few things."

Ginny nodded and they pulled up the hoods of the cloaks they were wearing. They slipped into Knockturn Alley and Harry led Ginny to a store. They entered it. It was a bookstore. Harry walked up to the owner. He whispered to him for a moment. The owner nodded and left into a back room. Five minutes later he came out with a few books. Harry paid him and shrunk the books. He placed them in his pockets. He and Ginny left the store. The next one they went to was a dangerous creature shop. They bought two snakes, a black one and a green one. Ginny was a Parselmouth after her encounter in her 1st year. Harry and Ginny exited Knockturn Alley and pulled down their hoods. They entered into the Leaky Cauldron and waited for the others.

-Skip to train-

Harry and Ginny sat in a compartment. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap and they were reading a book. It was written in Parseltounge on Parsel magic. Ginny soon fell asleep. Hours later Harry woke her up and they got their school robes on. The train slowed down and Harry and Ginny went to the castle as usual. They sat at the Griffindor table, waiting for the sorting. (You can make up your own sorting. I'm too lazy. P) All the 1st years were sorted and Dumbledore stood up. "Before we enjoy are feast, two students have come to me requesting a resorting. I have granted them this. First student: Ginny Weasely!"

Ginny stood to whispers and sat on the stool. She placed the hat on her head. A minute later it called out, "Slytherin!"

There was a stunned silence while Ginny went and sat at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore spoke again. "Next: Harry Potter!"

Harry went and sat on the stool. "Ah… Mr. Potter… or should I say, Xavier Riddle?… Have you finally realized I was right?…"

"Shut up and put me in Slytherin before I rip you to shreds and light you on

fire."

"Of course Master Riddle… Slytherin!"

Harry was met with stunned silence. He sat next to Ginny. When he did the Hall broke out into whispers and startled exclamations. Dumbledore's eyes were widened in shock. Snape's eyes were wide and he was gripping the arms of the chairs tightly. Lily and James were at the Head table gaping. The Slytherin House ignored the rest of the Hall and greeted their new members.

Harry whispered to Draco. "Gather the Serpents that are at Hogwarts and come down to the Room of Requirement at midnight."

Draco nodded. Harry spoke again. "Remember don't mention me."

Dumbledore recovered and he waved his arms. The food appeared and the feast started.

-11:50 – Room of Requirement-

Harry sat on a couch drinking out of a goblet of blood. He was dressed in black robes trimmed in silver. He had removed all of spells and had placed one on his scar, to make sure no one saw it. At exactly 12:00 the door opened and the 'Serpents' walked in. they all bowed to him. He coldly scanned their faces. "I have a job for you all. Do not fail me. "

All of the serpents nodded. One of them spoke up. "What will you have us do my lord?"

"You need to make friends with those of other houses. I don't care if you are a Slytherin. Make friends with powerful people, slowly turn them dark. Do not befriend any muggle-born mudbloods. You may, however, befriend half-bloods. Go, that is all. Do not fail me or you will suffer the consequences."

They all bowed to him. When they left Harry put on a silver mask and apparated out, slipping in between the anti-apparation wards. He reappeared in the dark Lord's throne room. He bowed to his father. "Operation Hogwarts has started, Father."

Voldemort smiled. "Good. Anything else to report, my son?"

"I was resorted, as was Ginny."

"Good. Anything else?"

"I still don't have Dumbledore's complete trust back and it is only a matter of time before they bring Diggory back."

Voldemort sighed. "That it?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Harry bowed and apparated back into the Room of Requirement. He then returned to his dormitory.

-Next morning-

(Breakfast)

Dumbledore stood up. "Attention students! I forgot to mention to you last night who your new teachers are. Let me introduce the new DADA teachers: Professors Lily and James Potter."

Whispers broke out; one in particular was, "How?"

"We have been able to bring back the Potters. We will bring back Cedric Diggory near Christmas."

There were some cheers, some startled exclamations, but at the Slytherin table, there were dark faces. Harry and Ginny were both thinking,

'Shit…'

Harry and Ginny's first class was DADA. They both sat on the Slytherin side of the room. Lily stood up from where she had been seated. "Hello, students! As you know I am Professor Lily and this is Professor James. Today we will be going over some defensive Light spells. Can anyone name one?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"The Patronus."

"Very good. Can anyone demonstrate?"

Ginny smirked and raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Weasely? Can you?"

"No, but Harry can."

Harry growled. Lily arched a brow. "Really, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Well can you show us, Harry?"

Harry flicked his wrist and his wand slipped into his hand. He stood up and picked a pleasant memory, or at least considered pleasant according to vampire. He then yelled. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

As soon as the words left his lips a silvery figure burst from his wand. The figure was a cloaked and hooded man. The man lowered his hood and Harry's eyes widened slightly. It was a vampire, but not just any, but his sire. The figure bowed slightly and faded away. Harry smirked. The patronus-vampire had a sword strapped to its back. One oddly similar to the one he himself owned. He looked up at the amazed faces of Lily and James and smirked. It was not what they were expecting. Lily broke from her amazement. "Very good, now does anyone else know any more spells?"

The class continued. Soon the bell rang and Harry and Ginny made their way to the potions classroom with the other Slytherins. The class was fairly uneventful, Snape ignoring Harry and Ginny, except to award points to Slytherin.

The year passed by normally: Harry and Ginny went to meetings and avoided suspicion. They got top grades in their house and ruled Slytherin House away from the Light's prying eyes. All to soon Christmas break arrived. Harry's secret was now dangerously close to being revealed.

Harry and Ginny sat in the Common Room, when their Dark Marks suddenly flared. They winced, but got up. They changed and portkeyed to the Dark Lord's stronghold. They arrived and bowed to the Dark Lord. Xavier took his place behind his father and Ginny stood at the forefront of the gathered deatheaters, the Inner Circle. Soon everyone had arrived. The Dark Lord stood up. "Welcome my friends! Is there any news on the Light side?"

Xavier stood forward. "I have news my Lord."

"Well?"

"Dumbledore plans to bring back Cedric soon."

"Do you know the exact date?"

"No, but I have a suspicion that it will be Christmas Day. As a sort of 'Christmas present'."

Voldemort looked thoughtful. "Yes, I agree."

Xavier smirked. "I will be there when they bring him back. He will tell them. I will then come back here."

Voldemort nodded and turned back to his Inner Circle. "Any other news?"

Another Deatheater stepped forward. It was Rookwood. Xavier sighed. This was going to be a long evening. He turned back to the meeting and listened, occasionally interjecting his own words and advice. An hour later the meeting ended and Xavier watched as the other eaters left until only he and Ginny remained in the Dark Lord's presence. Voldemort turned to Ginny.

"You may return to Hogwarts Ms. Weasely."

Ginny bowed and portkeyed out. Voldemort then turned to his son. "I want you to be careful, my son. Your secret will soon be revealed to Dumbledore and I do not want you to be injured or killed."

"Do not worry, father, I will be careful."

"Good. Now, do you plan to return?"

"Of course."

Christmas Vacation seemed to Harry to speed by far to quickly. On Christmas Eve Harry paced the Slytherin Common Room. Ginny watched him from on the couch. Finally she sighed and got up. She walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. He stopped and looked down into her eyes. She smiled up at him. "Don't worry. You will be fine." She smirked. "No one can defeat my Xavier."

Harry smiled. "True, but it doesn't mean I can't be nervous about the outcome of my battle."

Ginny smirked. "To pass the time till tomorrow, how about we go torture some poor unsuspecting Gryffindor?"

"I knew there was a reason that I loved you."

Ginny laughed and dragged Harry out of the Common Room. They only stopped once to pull up the hoods on their emerald and silver cloaks. They didn't want to be discovered, at least not yet.

(Next day)

Harry groaned. It was too early. At that moment his door banged open and he was leapt upon. His eyes jerked open and he growled at the person. Ginny giggled. "Get up sleepy-head! It's Christmas! Up, up, up!"

Harry groaned. Yes, it was much to early. He grabbed his wand and cast 'Tempus'. "Ginny! It's six in the morning!"

Ginny giggled. She then got up and practically ran out the door. Harry growled and then got up. There was no way he would be able to go back to sleep now. He slipped on a robe and went down to the Common Room. Ginny was opening a present. He spoke up. "Thanks for waiting for me."

She smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down. They opened their presents. Harry got a dagger and Dark Arts book from his father, and a book of defensive spells from the Order. He opened a present from Ginny and grinned. It was a jade serpent amulet. He opened one last gift. He pulled out a ring and smirked. It was the Potter family ring. With it he had access to all Potter vaults and properties. The ring was gold in the shape of a phoenix. The eyes were ruby.

Ginny got a book from the Order; a sweater and homemade fudge from her mother; and a mithril necklace in the shape of the Dark Mark. The gift from the Dark Lord was also a communicator. If she ever needed to contact the Dark Lord, but couldn't go to see him, she could contact him through the necklace. Harry then pulled a gift from behind the tree and gave it to Ginny. She opened it and gasped. It was a necklace in the shape of a Dark Phoenix. Harry smiled and picked up. He clasped it around her neck. "If you ever need me, touch it and call me mentally."

Ginny fingered it and smiled. "Thank you Xavier."

She leaned into him and he leaned down. They kissed and Harry pulled her into his lap. They continued to kiss. Suddenly there was a new voice. "Oh, would you two get a room!"

They reluctantly pulled away. Ginny was blushing. Harry looked up and smirked at a mock-gagging Draco.

(Christmas Dinner)

Harry sighed. He was just picking at his food. Ginny kept giving him anxious looks. Soon enough dinner was over and Dumbledore stood up. "Tonight we will bring back Cedric Diggory. Think of it as a sort of Christmas present. Please will everyone stand up?"

There were 30 students left over Christmas. Everyone stood up. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the tables disappeared. He then spoke again. "Please stand by the walls. Harry, you may stand up here with me as you were there when he was killed."

Harry stood up and placed on an emotionless mask. He went up and stood with the other teachers. Dumbledore weaved a complex design in the air with his wand. A circle appeared on the ground with a red glow. He flicked his wand and a clay figure appeared in the middle of the circle. Dumbledore then started chanting. A blue mist started forming above the figure. Dumbledore continued to chant. The mist then sunk into the figure and the clay figure started turning real. Harry gazed down at it. Suddenly the figure gave a shuddering gasp. Slowly Cedric's eyes opened. He sat up and gazed around, still not spotting Harry. Cedric gasped. "How!"

Dumbledore spoke. "You were killed by the Avada Kedavra Curse. We have managed to find a way to reverse it and bring you back."

Cedric turned to Dumbledore and in the process spotting Harry. Cedric gaped. "You?"

Harry smirked. "Long time no see, huh Cedric?"

Cedric growled and then sneered. "So how is your Lord treating you, hmmm Potter."

Harry just laughed. Dumbledore looked on confused. "What are you two talking about? Harry?"

Harry smirked and turned to Dumbledore. "Have you not figured it out yet, old man?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "No… Harry… you didn't."

Harry smirked. "I have." He turned to the still glaring Cedric. "Care to reassure them Cedric."

Cedric snarled angrily. "He was the one to kill me! It was him and no one else! He serves You-Know-Who!"

Harry laughed. "Oh I beg to differ. I don't serve the Dark Lord; I work side-by-side with my father."

Harry smirked and let his glamour fall. As soon as he did, there were wands drawn and pointed at him. He smirked. "Just try to catch me."

Xavier then apparated out; slipping through the anti-apparation charms as he went. He appeared in the entry hall of Riddle Manor. He made his way to his father's study to speak to the Dark Lord.

Back at Hogwarts everyone was in a state of shock. Somewhere just acting shocked. Most Slytherins, including Snape, were shocked because they hadn't realized that Harry was the infamous Silver Serpent. Others were shocked because none could believe that Harry would go dark and had switched sides since, obviously, 4th year. Lily and James were shocked because Harry had said that the Dark Lord was his father. Lily was crying into James' shoulder. Hermione and Ron were standing of to the side holding on to each other. Both were wondering why Harry would do something like that. Ginny looked around at all the stunned and worried faces. She then inwardly smirked. The Wizarding World would fall apart without their 'savior'. There was no one to protect them now that their beacon was gone. Their light at the end of the tunnel had been extinguished.


	8. Meeting and Raids

Shade: Hope this chapter sparks your interest! I'll slow down. Any other suggestions? By the way… thanks for reviewing!

A/n: I don't know Latin. What is there I get from an online dictionary. If there are any mistakes please tell me!

Ch 8

Xavier appeared in the chambers of the Dark Lord. "They have found out, father."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Very well. Do you wish to partake of the celebrations tonight Serpent?"

Xavier smirked and then bowed. "It would be an honor, my Lord."

"Good. It will be our Christmas gift to the wizarding world. Go. Get ready. I will assemble the Deatheaters."

Xavier bowed and left to go to his chambers. He pulled on his Deatheater's robes and placed on his silver mask. He picked up his wand and fingered it lovingly. Some poor muggles will come face-to-face with the tip tonight. He smirked and let to return to the Dark Lord.

When all of the Deatheater's had arrived they left and some reappeared in one city, while the rest arrived in another city. Before long the cities were filled with cries. Xavier smirked as he entered a house and had a wand pointed at him. The man's wand arm was shaking. A woman and two children were huddled in the corner. Xavier laughed. "You live as a filthy

muggle? How pathetic. Expelliarmus!"

The man's wand was ripped from his hand and landed in a far corner. Xavier smirked. "What shall I do now? Hmmm… I know. Vaporo!"

The man immediately started screaming as his flesh began to burn. The woman jumped up and tried to attack Xavier. He threw her off. "What's this? No wand? Your nothing but a stupid filthy muggle! Tormentum!"

The woman writhed in agony. Xavier eventually lifted the spells. He looked down at the two sobbing kids. He smirked. "I'll show your kids mercy."

The woman looked up hopefully. Xavier laughed and the woman shivered at the cold sound. "Yessss. I will show mercy. They will have a quick death! Mortis!"

The younger of the two sons died. The woman started sobbing again. Xavier pointed his wand at the other son. "Mortis!" Xavier then turned to the woman. He sneered. "Goodbye, muggle. Mortis!"

The man shook with sobs as he watched his wife die. Xavier turned his wand onto the man. "I have a better spell for you, dirty traitor. Absisto!"

The man glowed red and he screamed. Suddenly he burst into pieces. Xavier licked the blood from his face and used a spell to clean his robes. He smirked. "The blood was good. I am in need of a meal. A lick won't satisfy the hunger."

He swept from the house.

-Meanwhile-

Ginny rubbed her aching left arm when no one was looking. The deatheater's were off on a raid and she was stuck listening to the sobbing of the Order. Dumbledore had called a meeting. She was going to have to sit through it with Ron and Hermione because they were friends of Harry. Ginny inwardly snarled. She had wanted to take part in the Deatheater celebrations and be with Xavier!

The Order was in denial. "Harry must be under some spell or potion!"

"No, he can't be controlled by Imperio."

"Maybe it's not Imperio!"

"Maybe he is not really a Deatheater! Maybe he is pretending to be one so that he can get to You-Know-Who!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the stupid Order. No wonder her Lord was taking over so easily. She watched as Snape shook his head and spoke. "No, he's really Deathater. I'm surprised that he is the Silver Serpent. The Serpent is almost as ruthless as the Dark Lord. He kills and murders without remorse! There is no way he can be faking."

There was sobbing again as the news finally sunk in. Ginny groaned. This was going to be a long meeting.

Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to put something up. This is all that I could think of for now. Sorry again!

This is rewritten and in a better format!


	9. New student

Finally another chapter!

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter:pout: but I don't…

Ch 9

The boy sighed. He had been sitting in the headmaster's office for 15 minutes and no one had come yet! The boy was transferring here to Hogwarts. He was going into his sixth year. The boy was tall and had short spiky black hair with silver dyed tips. He had black eyes with silver specks. Suddenly the door opened. Dumbledore stepped in. "Hello! Are you the new transfer student?"

The boy nodded. "I am transferring from Durmstrang. I am Emyln Kyne."

"Pleased to meet you. You will be sorted tonight at dinner. May I ask you a question?"

"You already have, but go ahead. I may not answer though if it is too personal."

"Why are you transferring in the middle of the year?"

"My mother died recently. My father saw fit to instead send me to Hogwarts this year."

"Hmmm. Well, you can look around until dinner. I'll see you at six."

Emyln nodded curtly and turned on his heel.

Emyln was walking down the hall when he bumped into someone. The person fell over. He saw that it was a blond-headed boy. The boy frowned. "Who are you?"

"A transfer student."

"That's nice. What's your name?"

"Emyln Kyne."

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Ah. The Serpent's second-in-command."

Emyln suddenly found himself at wand point. Draco hissed, "Who are you?"

Emyln smirked. "You'll find out later." He started walking away. Before disappearing around a corner, he called out, "By the way, call me Em."

Soon enough it was dinner. Emyln stood in the side chamber waiting to be called in. He soon was. He could hear Dumbledore say, "We have a new transfer student today. Please welcome Emyln Kyne!"

Em threw open the doors with a bang. He then walked in head held high. He stalked up to the stool that held the Sorting Hat. He sat down and gingerly put the hat on his head. 'Hello… hmmm… Now this is unusual… I have sorted you before Mister Kyne… or should I say…'

'Just sort me already!'

'All right, all right… Let's not get hasty… SLYTHERIN!'

Em stood up and walked to the Slytherin table. The others only looked at him. They didn't trust then yet. Em mentally smirked. He would change that.

There were no spots to sit. He stood at the head. "Will no one let me sit?"

The others just stared at him. He smirked. "Very well."

Suddenly Draco stood up. "You may sit next to me, Em. Everyone move over!"

The Slytherins hid looks of shock. The Serpent's second-in-command rarely trusted anyone so quickly. Em looked at Draco when he sat down. "Come to the Room of Requirement after dinner."

Draco narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless.

-After dinner-

Draco walked into the Room. He saw a figure by the fireplace. The figured turn. Draco gasped and bowed. "My Lord!"

"Rise Draco. You are my second. Even more so, you are my friend. Do not bow to me when we are in private."

"Of course, my L… I mean, Xavier."

Xavier laughed. He then spoke, "Have you met Emyln?"

"You know him?"

"Of course. Respect him."

"Who is he?"

"Someone you know, but not to be revealed yet."

Who is he? Anyone want to take a guess? I'll give your house a point if you vote, two if you're right! Just tell me what house you are in!

You'll probably get it right...


	10. End of a World of Light

Points:

_Gryffindor: 2_

_Sytherin: 14_

_Hufflepuff: 0_

_Ravenclaw: 2_

_Good job to all who guessed… by the way: anyone who didn't tell me what house to give points to, I gave points to Slytherin instead. I myself am a Slytherin. I will have more questions to answer later._

_By the way… I spelled Em's name wrong last chapter it's supposed to be Emlyn not Emyln._

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: not mine… unfortunately…

Ch 10

Em sighed tiredly. He had too much to do. He suddenly heard a noise behind him. He sprang up and turned his wand onto the intruder. He lowered it. "You wanted something, Draco?"

Draco frowned. "Who are you really? You haven't told me yet! It's been two months since you have gotten here. When will you tell me?"

"Soon, but I need to tell Ginny Weasely first."

"Why?"

"Later, Draco, later."

Draco huffed. "Fine."

He left slightly put out. Em smirked at Draco's retreating form. "Soon, Serpent. All will be answered soon."

He put his wand away and sat down on the couch. He opened a book and wrote something in it. 'Stage Two is beginning.'

He closed the book and banished it back to his trunk. He stood back up and left the common room. He walked through the halls until he got to the Room of Requirement. He opened the door. A figure inside spun around. "Who are you!"

Em smirked. "Do you not recognize me?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco paced in the common room. Several of the Slytherins had been required to come to a meeting, but Em had not showed up yet. 'Where is he?'

Suddenly the door opened and Em stepped inside. He noticed that the Slytherins were seated around the common room. He quietly found a spot to sit. Draco stopped pacing. "The reason why I called you all here is because I have been contacted by our lord Xavier." There were mutterings. Draco glared at them to fall silent. "Now. I have no idea what our lord wants besides that fact that he wants to talk to us. Now all we have to do is wait for him."

The Slytherins were quiet for a while, before Em couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing. Many of the Slytherins jumped and then looked at him. Em stood up. "He is already here." There were murmurs. Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

Em smirked. "Do not any of you recognize your lord?"

Suddenly Em's appearance changed and before them now stood the dark heir Xavier. The Slytherins immediately fell to their knees to bow in front of their lord. Xavier chuckled. "Stand up my friends. You did not know. That has changed and you now get to see your lord again. Now, have you done my orders?"

The Slytherins stood and nodded. Xavier grinned in approval. "Brilliant. Fetch those who have agreed. Draco, please go get Ginny."

All of the Slytherins bowed and they left to get those they had turned to the side of the dark. Xavier sat in the empty room until the Slytherins returned. Tonight the Serpents would grow in number.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later the Serpents returned. They stood in a circle around Xavier. Ginny went and stood beside her beloved. The Serpents had the new recruits kneel in front of them. The Serpents kept their faces bowed in a show a respect. This was a ritual to include their new companions; their job was now finished for the moment.

Xavier looked at the new recruits. "You have done well my friends. You will be rewarded, but for now you need to introduce your new companions."

One by one the Slytherins introduced the one they had recruited. Once it was done Xavier walked up to the first. The Ravenclaw had his head bowed in respect. Xavier bent down and tilted the boy's chin up. He stared into the boy's eyes. "You are truly loyal to me?"

The Ravenclaw nodded and Xavier saw no deception in his mind. "Then receive your mark."

Xavier pulled out his wand and whispered a word. A glowing snake appeared on the boy's left cheek. "You have your mark, but unlike my father's mark, it can be hidden with a glamour."

The boy bowed his head and then stood up to stand amongst his new friends and comrades. Xavier went on to the next new recruit. "Cho, you have realized your errors in where your loyalties lie."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Receive your mark."

Soon Cho also had the glowing snake on her left cheek. One by one Xavier initiated the new recruits into the Serpents. Their total number was 10 Ravenclaws, 5 Hufflepuffs, and 4 Gryffindors.

When they all had been initiated Xavier went and stood by the fireplace. The Serpents stood in front of him. "You have given your loyalty to me and you are my followers, but I still call you friends. Now, I will leave it to the one who recruited you to tell you the rules of the Serpents, but I will tell you a few things to prepare you. Your Serpent uniforms are the same as the Death Eaters except that your mask has a green serpent along the left side and your robes are not black but a deep green. Your recruiter will help you get this. One last thing, I warn you now that you will eventually become Death Eaters after you graduate, to prepare for that, we occasionally go on raids with the Death Eaters. I will not force you now, but you will have to learn how to kill and torture without it eating at your soul and killing your mind. Your recruiter will help with that.

You are now free to leave. Do not tell anyone about us unless specifically ordered and place a glamour on your mark before you leave."

The Serpents bowed and did what they were told. When the room became empty, the other houses going back to their common rooms and the Slytherins going to their rooms, Ginny wrapped her arms around Xavier's neck. "I've missed you."

"And I missed you." Xavier started to kiss Ginny. She responded enthusiastically. Xavier suddenly stopped. He grinned at Ginny's disappointment. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Let's take this to my room shall we?"

Ginny shivered and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Em went down to breakfast. Now that the Serpents in Slytherin knew who really was, he was given small nods of respect. He smiled slightly and sent a greeting through the mark. Many greetings answered.

Though they hid it well, the Serpents not in Slytherin were confused. The Slytherin Serpents all hid their amusement. Em lay to rest the confusion of the non-Slytherin Serpents. They were shocked for a moment before bowing their heads slightly as to not bring attention to them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Several weeks passed. The Serpents spent all of the free time training. Their lord's plan needed to be put into action soon. As the date grew nearer and nearer they trained even harder than ever. They also grew anxious, knowing what would happen if they failed.

The day finally arrived. Dumbledore watched, as several of his students seemed anxious. He passed it off as nerves. Today was an exam day to see how much the students knew so far, a practice test if you will.

He stood up to dismiss the students to their classrooms, when there was a resounding boom throughout the Hall. Several students screamed as the hall also shook. Filch came running in. "There are Death Eaters on the front lawn! Hagrid is keeping them at bay for the moment, but its not enough, Headmaster! You must do something!"

Dumbledore did not notice that some of the students smirked, and not just the Slytherins. Dumbledore quickly addressed the Hall, "Fifth years, bring the younger students to the dormitories quickly! Minerva, go call the Order! Teachers, Sixth years, and Seventh years follow me!"

Everyone did what he or she was told quickly. They quickly assembled in a group on the front lawn of the castle. Voldemort stood at the front of his troops with a smirk. He shot the Dark Mark in the air. The students and teachers tensed, but the Death Eaters did nothing. Everyone watched as Em walked forward. He turned and faced the students and teachers. "My friends! Today is our day to triumph! We will destroy our enemy!'

Dumbledore smiled at the young man. He may be a Slytherin, but he was good boy. Dumbledore suddenly paled at what happened next though. Em suddenly yelled out, "My Serpents, do what you have been trained to do!"

AS soon as he yelled that many of the student's robes changed into the robes of the Serpents. They then shot out several spells. Many of the students were dead or injured in the next few seconds. Dumbledore sighed a small sigh of relief when suddenly the three hundred strong Order appeared with a hundred or so Aurors.

Suddenly Em appeared in front of Dumbledore. He smirked. "I was under your nose for the longest time, _headmaster._ How does it feel to be betrayed in the highest degree?"

"Is your father a Death Eater, Mr. Kyne? Did Voldemort order your father to transfer you?"

Em laughed. "No old man. My father is no Death Eater. My father is their leader." Dumbledore gasped in shock. Em glamour faded and there stood Xavier. "Let me introduce myself. I am Xavier Riddle, son of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I am the Dark Heir to a Dark Empire. I am also your chosen executioner. Say good-bye and go on the next 'great adventure'." Xavier sneered at the frozen professor. "Avada Kedavra!"

Dumbledore tried to jump out of its way, but he was too slow. The powerful spell hit him and last thing he saw was Xavier's smirking face.

Cries of dismay welled up from the Light's side. The Dark then doubled their attack. The Light was slowly beaten back; the death of their leader had taken away their will to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later found the whole of Hogwarts bound in the Great Hall. All the tables were removed. Those who had survived the battle were now at their 'trial'. They would either die or join the Dark Lord.

Voldemort sat at the front in the, now dead, Headmaster's seat. Xavier sat at his side. The Death Eaters and Serpents stood around the Hall at the walls. Several walked through the Hall and picked out the Death Eater children to stand with their parents. When they were done they stood back at the walls. Then, one by one the rest were brought forward. Ginny was called up first. The Weaselys that were left were sobbing, thinking that the youngest Weasely would be killed. Ginny smirked, knowing that only her master and her lord could see it. Voldemort smirked. "Well, Ms. Weasely?"

Ginny walked up and bowed, kissing the hem of her master's robes. She then kissed the hem of her lord's robes. Xavier bent down and lifted her chin. "You do not bow to me, Ginny. You are above all other Death Eaters. You are me lover, not my servant."

Ginny stood and sat in her lord's lap. She kissed him softly and then turned to smirk at the rest of her family. Bill and Charlie hid their amusement. They were called up next and they went to stand by their comrades along the wall. Mrs. Weasely was openly sobbing. She and her husband were both killed.

Many of the Dark Lord's spies were found out that day, devastating the Light when they saw how strong the Dark really was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ministry fell a week later. A week after that Bulgaria fell. Each week a new country would fall to the Dark. A few months later the Dark began their campaign on capturing the United States. They put up the best fight, but they too were defeated.

The Wizarding World were exposed to the Muggles. Muggles were captured and used as slaves. Light wizards were higher than muggles, but little of any real power. The only reason they were allowed to live was that the wizarding blood couldn't be left to die out. Children of the Light wizards were taken from them and raised as Dark Wizards. Any rebellions were killed.

Many years later, Voldemort died. He had been unable to find immortality. He died of old age. Xavier then took up the throne. He and his Queen, Ginny, ruled for the rest of time. Xavier had turned Ginny. Both, as vampires, had immortality. Voldemort had refused to be turned. No one knew his reasoning except for Xavier, but he would not say.

_It's all done! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please do not ask for any sequels because I doubt I will ever write one. Please tell me what you though of this story and check out my other ones!_


End file.
